In social collaboration tools, activity streams enable participants to exchange information quickly via lightweight communications in real time. Social collaboration tools have become more and more important to both non-enterprise and enterprise users, and increasingly have been used within and among enterprises to facilitate collaboration among users. In some solutions, end users collaborate and track activities by typing and/or reading short messages in an activity stream widget component of an enterprise or other application user interface.
Typically, social collaboration tools enable short text-based messages to be shared in real time via the activity stream, enabling messages entered by a sending user to be read in real time by receiving users, for example. Other collaboration tools, such as WebEx™, include the ability to allow a remote user to view or take control over a target user's computer, e.g., their “desktop”, and all applications running and/or available to be run on it.